Don't Forget
by WeShouldGetJerseys
Summary: I think this title has lost it's meaning. oh well read it though! Smitchie Naitlyn DISCLAIMER: I do not own camp rock or any of the songs i use. I do own Mark, Brittany, Amber, and Ashley. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Okay so I'm new to writing and this is my first story. I hope you enjoy the first chapter. also i do not own camp rock or the songs i use or any of the characters.  
_

**_Don't Forget_**

**I was sitting by the lake next to the canoe. No, our canoe. **

**I just hoped he would come as promised. **

**I began singing a song I had written when Shane was upset about me lying. I called it La La Land. It's about being myself.**

**"You have a great voice, you know?" I turned to see Shane smiling down at me. **

**"I didn't think you would come." I admitted.**

**"I'm trying to be who I used to be, Mitchie." he told me. "And the old me wouldn't break any promises. Especially not with you."**

**I blushed a deep red. "Let's get in one these things before it gets late." I said.**

**Shane lifted up the canoe I was sitting next to and flipped it over into the lake.**

**When we were in the canoe, we began rowing. "We really got to learn how to row this thing or we'll end up being stuck out here one day." I said, referring to us moving in circles. **

**"Oh, I wouldn't mind being stuck out here with you." Shane replied. **

**I blushed again. Why must he have that affect on me? I decided to change the subject.**

**"So what are you doing with the band after camp?" I asked.**

**"Well, when the label sees for themselves that I'm the old me again, they'll probably send us on tour." He frowned briefly at me.**

**"Well since I probably won't see you tomorrow, I'll just say good luck now." I smiled.**

**"Thanks, but the one thing I'm not looking forward to is leaving before I tell the girl I like that I have feelings for her." He said.**

**"Well, why don't you just tell her before you leave for tour? She's bound to feel the same way. I mean, you are the Shane Gray, popstar sensation." I joked.**

**"You mean rock star?" he asked. **

**"Nope." I said. "You're a popstar, not a rock star. But I'm serious though, Shane. You should let her know how you feel." **

**I had to admit, I was a little jealous of this girl he had feelings for.**

**"Okay, I will." He replied. **

**Then he leaned down and brought my lips to his softly. **

_R&R please __ hope you enjoyed._


	2. Chapter 2

Don't Forget

Chapter 2

Shane's POV

_I love kissing Mitchie! It was so great. I wonder if she actually likes me too. _

_Oh god, what am I doing? _

_I didn't ask her if I could kiss her._

_Well she is kissing back… no Shane don't hope when it might not be true._

_I broke it off._

"_Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed. "I shouldn't have kissed you and-"_

"_Don't be sorry." she cut me off. "I enjoyed it." she was blushing._

_I made her blush? Wait… did she just say she enjoyed it?_

"_What?" I asked. "You enjoyed… kissing me?"_

"_Well, yeah." she said still blushing. "I like you too, a lot."_

_She likes me! my insides were screaming. Don't act like a girl now Shane! Act cool._

"_Really?" I asked excitedly. So much for acting cool. I probably had a freakin' gleam in my eye! You see what she does to me?_

"_Yes!" she giggled. "You're such a girl, you know that?"_

_I blushed. "So I've been told."_

_We talked for a little while more. _

"_It's getting late." I said. "I'll walk you to your cabin."_

_We walked there and she was walking in when I said, "No kiss?"_

_She giggled. "Maybe one."_

_We leaned in and our lips touched._

…

"_Bye Barron! Sander!"_

"_Bye Shane!" they called back._

_I had already said goodbye to everyone and gathered their information. one more left. Mitchie._

_I spotted her by her mom's catering van. I ran up behind her and covered her eyes with my hands._

"_Guess who?" I asked trying a deep voice._

"_Hmmm…" she said. "Justin Bieber?" she asked in fake excitement. _

_(A/N I don't really like Justin bieber and in this story Mitchie and her friends don't either. No offense to any of his fans)_

"_Don't tempt me, Mitch. I will tickle you." I said taking my hands off her eyes._

"_Oooh, I'm so scared."_

"_We'll see about that next time I see you."_

"_Something to look forward to." she muttered._

"_Don't be like that." I said. "I'll see you next week and be there for 2 weeks and then I'll be off on tour for a month."_

"_Hey maybe you could open for us on tour!" I said._

"_Hmmm. you know I'll think about it. I want to be with Nate and Jason for a month."_

"_What about me?" I pouted._

"_You know I only have eyes for you, popstar."_

_I kissed her._

"_I'll see you next week." we muttered at the same time causing us both to laugh._

"_Bye."_

_I know you may think I let it go easily. but they say if you love someone let them go. I'm not really letting her go 'cause I'll see her soon. truthfully, I'm dying on the inside leaving her. But I'll manage._

_Mabye…._

I'm so so so so so sorry about taking forever to update. my microsoft wasn't working after I already typed this chapter and it wouldn't let me upload it so I had to wait till we moved to states and I practically stole my mom's laptop to type this up for you guys but it wouldn't upload from works so I had to wait till I could get a product key for Microsoft, then it took a while for me and my dad to download Microsoft 2010 on my laptop. Then when I went to upload it on fanfiction it would only come up as chapter 1. Then I was trying to figure it all out and I got help from a very good person( read the rest of the A/N and I'll tell ya) I promise this time the next chapter will come soon. love you guys and thank you so much. also please say in a review the name of a girlfriend for Jason or should it be someone you already know. Yepp he won't be single for long. And I'd really appreciate it. R&R please!

**Also a HUGE thanks to **Cause in the daylight-x **for helping me upload this chapter. Give her a big thanks and read her stories. Especially In Too Deep. I love that one. Okay next chapter real soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't Forget **

**Chapter 3**

**Mitchie's POV**

**I can't believe it! A lot of amazing things have happened in the past 24 hours. Well let's see. There's being kissed by Shane, admitting our feelings for each other, I found out that Caitlyn's coming to live with me and come to my school (yay!), and the weirdest thing is that Tess came up to me before we left and said she wanted to be friends.**

**That's pretty much it. Oh and I almost forgot. My mom and Dad said they'd think about me going on tour with Shane. **

**It's probably a yes 'cause they love Shane and the tour is only 2 months. And Caitlyn might come too. Yay I can't –**

"**Mitchie. Earth to Mitchie." Caitlyn practically yelled.**

"**What, What?" I asked.**

"**Were you daydreaming about Shane?"**

"**Kinda, but I was also thinking about the tour."**

"**Ok well I have some big news to tell you that I couldn't tell you at camp rock."**

**Her words scared me. I thought it was something like Shane was lying and he doesn't really like me. **

**Apparently my fear showed.**

"**Don't worry it's nothing bad." she said.**

"**Oh, good." I said. " I thought it was something really bad."**

"**God no. Okay well you know Nate from Connect Three, right?" she asked.**

**I nodded. Encouraging her to go on.**

"**Well we met 4 years ago at camp. The same year they got discovered."**

**My jaw dropped. She's known Nate for 4 years. Wow, she sure got around.**

"**Well I kinda had a crush on him but then he left. He said goodbye but still, I was heartbroken."**

**Poor Caitlyn.**

"**Well this summer we kissed and-"**

**You KISSED?" I yelled.**

**She nodded and we both jumped up and down excitedly. **

"**Annnnnd." She said drawing out the 'n'.**

"**He asked me to be his girlfriend! "**

"**OMG" I yelled.**

**We stayed up all night talking about the details with our boyfriends.**

**...**

**Shane's POV**

"**Finally." I said, sitting on the couch in our apartment and putting my feet up on the table.**

**We had driven to the airport and after 2 hours we got there. Then we caught a plane here to New York which took about 5 hours.**

"**Yeah I agree I sure am tired." Said Nate.**

**That's weird. Jason's been quite for about a full 5 minutes and he was quite the whole way here.**

**I looked at Nate and I could tell he was thinking the same thing.**

"**What's wrong, Jase?" we both asked.**

**He gave us a sad look. "No one made me a bird house." He said.**

**The old me- I mean the jerk me- would have laughed, but I could tell he was really upset so I just started talking without thinking.**

"**You know I think Mitchie might make you a bird house" I said.**

**He smiled. "Really?" **

"**Sure." I returned the smile.**

"**Yay!" He jumped up and ran out of the room.**

"**Did she say she would build him a bird house?" Nate asked.**

"**Of course she did." I lied.**

"**You calling Mitchie to ask her to make a bird house aren't you?" he asked pointing to my cell phone.**

"**Yepp." I said walking out of the room.**

"**I knew it!" I heard him yell back.**

"**Whatever." I yelled back.**

**I had missed this. You know, hanging out with my brothers playing around without arguing.**

**I'm glad I'm not a jerk anymore. I had already talked to my parents and they had forgiven me.**

**My older sister Tracy, who's 21 (same age as Jason), even wanted to meet the girl who changed me.**

**When I had told them she was my girlfriend my mom and Tracy were happy for me.**

**But my brother Andy, who's 14, thinks she just one of the other girls I usually brought home. I kept trying to convince him that she's not but he won't listen.**

**Mitchie will convince them when she meets them.**

**Mitchie finally answered the phone.**

"**Hey, Popstar." She said.**

**I smiled. I secretly liked this nickname but it was a habbit to correct her.**

"**It's Rockstar, Babe."**

"**I like that." **

"**Like what?" I was completely confused.**

"**Babe." She said.**

**Oh. "Well maybe you could come up with a different name for me then." **

"**Nope. You'll always be my jerky popstar." I could tell she was smirking evily.**

"**You'll change your mind soon though. And listen could you do me a favor?"**

"**Sure. What's up?"**

"**Well Jason was a little upset when we got back and he said it was because he didn't get a bird house, so to cheer him up I kinda told him that you'd make him one."**

"**Fine." She said. This surprised me. She would just do it like that?"**

"**On one condition…" she contuined. I knew it.**

"**What?" **

"**You have to play me a new song when I see you next."**

**That's it? "Of course." I replied.**

"**Great. Well I gotta go caitlyn's getting mad at me for talking so long."**

"**Well go and don't forget I see ya soon."**

"**K. bye."**

"**Bye." I hung up.**

**This just might be a long week.**

…

**Mitchie's POV (a week later)**

**I woke up to Caitlyn yelling at me to get up and wear something nice.**

"**Here wear this." She said, handing me the only dress I owned. **

**It was white with a big black line of silk tied across the waist.**

"**Caity, I can't wear this I'm wearing it for when Shane, Nate, and Jason come-"**

**I cut myself off. "OMG they're coming here today!" I screamed. **

**I had definitely lost track of time.**

"**Duh." Caitlyn said.**

**We both took a shower and I put on the dress and Caitlyn put on black skinny jeans, a red top and red scarf, and red converse. She was wearing so much red cause that's Nate's favorite color.**

**Mom and dad had agreed to let the boys stay here for the 2 weeks they'll be here. **

**And Guess what?**

**Me and Caity get to go on tour with them! **

**I haven't told Shane because I decided that I wanted to see his reaction when I tell him.**

**Just then the doorbell rang.**

"**They're Here!" me and caity yelled at the same time, causing us to laugh a little.**

**The only sad thing about them coming back is that we don't have much time together because me and caity start school tomorrow.**

"**Shane!" I yelled when we opened the door, throwing myself at him and kissing him. Thank god my mom was at a catering thing and my dad was at the shop.**

**Out of the corner of my eye I saw Caitlyn and Nate kissing and Jason looked lonely.**

**When they broke apart I gave caity a look and she was thinking the same thing as me.**

"**Jason!" we both screamed and jumped on him knocking us to the ground.**

**We all laughed and could see that Nate and Shane were pouting at us.**

"**I have a plan." Jason whispered to us.**

**He told us and it was gold. When did he become to diabolical. **

**We stood up and pulled Jason with us and following his plan we both give him a kiss on the cheeks.**

**Out of the corner of our eyes we saw Nate and Shane looking jealous.**

**Me, Caity, and Jason laughed. Me and Caity walked over to nate and shane and gave them a kiss on the lips. **

**Then I gave nate a hug and Caitlyn gave shane a hug.**

"**Thanks for changing him." Nate whispered to me while we were hugging.**

"**Your welcome." I whispered back.**

…**..**

**Today's the first day back to school. Joy.**

**Me and caity took our showers and she dressed in a neon green shirt, purlple converse, and red skinny jeans. I had black skinny jeans, my signature boots, and the purple top I wore at final jam.**

**Shane, Nate, and Jason offered to give us a ride but we didn't want our relationship public yet.**

**So we walked since it wasn't that far.**

**We stood in front of the doors. **

**And the torture begins….**

_**R&R please and could you guys please give me the name of a mean girl in mitchie's school and a girlfriend for Jason or someone already in the story. And Mitchie will tell shane she's going on tour in the next chapter. It could be today or tomorrow for the next update. ALSO NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE DEDICATED TO MY 10**__**TH**__** REVIEWER!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi guys, I know I don't usually write up here but I wanted to say a few things:_

_This chapter is dedicated to babykjf101 for my 10__th__ review, navybrat4 and Jackson-Rathbone-Love-Forever for helping me with Jason's girlfriend and mean girl names. Now read! _

**Don't Forget**

**Chapter 4**

**Mitchie's POV**

**We walked straight in the doors and walked into the office to get our schedules and lockers.**

**We walked to our lockers and Sierra was there.**

**Apparently we all had our lockers next to each other.**

"**Hey Sierra." I greeted. I had already called her and told her all about Shane, Nate, and Jason.**

"**Hey."**

"**Sierra, this is Caitlyn. Caitlyn this is Sierra." I introduced them.**

"**Hi." They greeted each other.**

**They really seemed to hit it off cause they were talking about random things for a few minutes.**

"**Why hello Mitchelle." Greeted an icy voice.**

"**What do you want, Brittany?" I hissed at her.**

"**Now now, mitchelle no need to be so rude. Now, who's the new addiditon to your loser clan?"**

"**I'm Caitlyn." Caitlyn said before I could answer. She sounded angry.**

"**Oh so you must be a loser to hang out with them." Brittany said pointing to me and Sierra.**

"**They're not losers." Caitlyn said. "And did you get a boob reduction over the summer? They look a little small." She continued with a smirk.**

**Me and Sierra suppressed a giggle and Britanny scoffed and fixed her top to show more cleavage.**

"**Whatever losers. I'm leaving now and just remember, I'll always be better than you." And with that she left.**

"**What a bitch!" Caitlyn screeched. (A\N sorry for the cuss but there's gonna be some in here.)**

**Sierra and I nodded in agreement.**

"**language." I warned her.**

"**Sorry." She mumbled.**

"**Now, let's get to class."**

…**..**

**In class I sat down at a desk in the 2****nd**** row and we had 10 minutes until class started so I pulled out my phone and texted Shane.**

**(**_**Mitchie**__, Shane)_

_**Hey you **___

_What's up babe?_

_**Nothing much just dealing with the tess of our school**_

_I thought tess wasn't bad anymore_

_**She's not but 'Brittany' is like how tess used to be. **_

_Oh ok, so what happened with her?_

_**She called me, sierra, and Caitlyn losers and said she would always be better than me.**_

"**Who would text you, Mitchelle?" I heard Brittany's voice in front of me.**

"**My boyfriend."**

"**Yeah like you could ever get a boyfriend." She scoffed.**

"**Oh I have one." I replied. "and you know him." I smirked.**

**She looked shocked. "whatever." She muttered, after getting over her shock.**

**I rolled my eyes and went back to my texting.**

_**How dare she call u a loser. Can I come over and kick her ass for u?**_

**I laughed.**

_**As much as I'd love for u to, u can't**_

_Why not?_

_**I'm pretty sure Caity already has dibs on that.**_

_Oh well we can work together._

_**Whatever shane, just drop it for now okay.**_

_Fine_

_**Listen I got to go now**_

_K bye_

_**Bye.**_

**I sighed and closed my phone.**

**Can't wait till I get outta here.**

…**.**

**Lunch. Finally.**

**I got in line and grabbed a cookie and a soda and sat at the usual table I sat at last year.**

**Caitlyn and Sierra soon joined me.**

**We talked about random things until brittany and her clones amber and Ashley came up.**

"**So Mitchelle I was thinking-"**

"**Oh so you think?" Caitlyn asked with a smirk. She smirks a lot.**

"**Whatever. So anyway I was thinking that since you have a boyfriend I'd love to meet him."**

"**You know if you weren't such a jerk I might let you."**

"**Whatever. I'll meet him soon." And with that her and her clan walked away.**

"**What a bitch!" I screeched.**

"**language." Caitlyn warned.**

**I just laughed since the same thing happened earlier.**

…**.**

**We're finally at home.**

**I jumped in to shane's arms as soon as I saw him.**

"**Shane!" I exclaimed.**

"**Mitchie!" he yelled back.**

**Nate and caity were making out so I jumped out of shane's arms and gave Jason a peck on the cheek and gave him a huge hug.**

"**Hi Jason!"**

"**Hi Mitchie!"**

"**Hey, mitch?"**

"**Yeah Jase?"**

"**Have you talked to Ella yet?"**

"**Not in a while, why?"**

"**I kinda wanted to ask her out." He mumbled quietly.**

"**Aww jase you guys would make the perfect couple. And between you and me, she kinda likes you."**

"**Really?"**

"**Yepp. Oh and I have a surprise for you." I said.**

"**What is it?"**

"**I finished your bird house." I said while taking it out of my backpack. I had finished it during free period today.**

**He took the bird house in his hands studying it.**

"**Thanks so much Mitchie. For everything especially the bird house. I love it." He said while pulling me in for a hug.**

"**Later Jase." I said as he walked off to show everyone.**

**I went back to the living room and dragged shane upstairs to my bedroom and sat him down on my bed and sat next to him.**

"**What's up, Mitch?" he asked.**

"**Well I have some news." I said excitedly.**

"**Guess what?" I asked.**

"**What?" he asked, with curiosity.**

"**I'm going on tour with you!" I screamed.**

**Jason's POV**

**Okay, okay. I can do this.**

**I had been debating with myself whether or not I should call Ella or not.**

**I decided I should.**

**I took out my cell and dialed the number that was written sloppily on a scrap piece of paper.**

"**Hello?" Oh how I loved that voice. **

**I think I like her a lot. Way more than birds.**

"**Hi, this is Jason." I said shyly.**

"**Oh, Hi jase. And not that I'm not glad you're calling but how'd you get my number?"**

"**Caitlyn." I said in a duh tone.**

"**Oh. So what's up?"**

"**Um, I have a question for you."**

"**Yes?"**

"**Ella, w-will you g-go out with m-me?" I stuttered.**

**Caitlyn's POV**

**Mitchie had dragged shane upstairs and Jason had ran around the house looking for a phone when I gave him ella's number so it was just me and Nate.**

"**So what'd you do today?" he asked.**

"**Well I went to boring school and almost beat the hell out of a stuck up bitch with fake boobs. So pretty much boring."**

"**Why'd you almost kill her?" he asked, kind of jokingly.**

**So I explained about how she'd bullied Mitchie and Sierra their whole middle school years and up until senior year now.**

"**Wow, she is a bitch!" Nate agreed. "I should go beat the crap out of her."**

"**Sorry nate but you'll have to wait until I'm done and then wait for shane. But by the time I'm done they'll be nothing left for you and Shane." I said. I could feel the smirk on my face.**

"**You wanna know something?" Nate asked.**

"**what?"**

"**Sometimes you scare the hell outta me."**

**At that I had to laugh.**

**I kissed him and we then began our make out session.**

**(A\N no they're not gonna do it or come close. They're just gonna kiss.)**

_That's it for this chapter. Sorry I took a while today and sorry I had to end it like that but I'll update real soon. Probably right after this one cuz I wanna know what happens. Wait, I already know what happens. I already have Shane's proposal planned out and nate's and jason's. PM if u wanna write a one-shot or something with me. I'd really enjoy it. And I hope u enjoyed the different POV's next I'll have Nate and Ella. Review please!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys, I will try to update daily and today I feel like doing 2 chapters so I might. I'm gonna be very busy for a while because I'm helping navybrat4 write her very first fanfic and I'm gonna try to update this story and my SWAC story You're the best, Sonshine so it might take some slow updates but don't be mad at me. I'll try to do it daily but I can't make any promises. Ok so enjoy this chapter._

_P.S. I also enjoyed how Jason was so sweet when he was saying he liked ella more than birds and I know I left you hanging on all the couples except Naitlyn but I'm gonna clear everything up in this one. Oh and finally we're having, Nate's POV and Ella's and maybe Sierra's in later chapters._

**Don't Forget**

**Chapter 5**

**Shane's POV**

"**I'm going on tour with you!" Mitchie screamed.**

**I beamed. "Seriously?"**

**She nodded.**

**I picked her up and twirled her around while she giggled feverishly.**

"**I love you." I said once I put her down.**

**Then realization dawned on me as I realized what I had said.**

**She looked shock. "You- l-love me?"**

"**Of course I do."**

"**I love you too." She smiled.**

**I beamed- again.**

"**Are we having a moment here?" I asked, awkwardly.**

**She giggled. "Yes, but you just ruined it."**

"**Damn it." I muttered.**

"**So you're going to open for us on tour?"**

**She nodded.**

"**We should come up with the songs. You need 6." I informed her.**

"**Okay."**

**After thinking for about half an hour she decided on Don't Forget, La La Land, Me, Myself, and Time, Here We Go Again, Until You're Mine, Gonna Get Caught. **

**Those were the ones she'll sing with the band.**

"**We're also going to sing this is me together."**

"**Like we did at Final Jam?" she asked.**

**I nodded.**

"**You still have to sing for me." She said.**

"**I'll do it right now." I grabbed her guitar and sat back down on her bed.**

**And started strumming.**

_Called you for the first time yesterday  
Finally found the missing part of me  
Felt so close but you were far away  
Left me without anything to say_

(CHORUS)  
Now I'm speechless, over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again

(people chatting)

I can't get your smile out of my mind  
[I can't get you out of my mind]  
I think about your eyes all the time  
You're beautiful but you don't even try  
(You don't even, don't even try)  
Modesty is just so hard to find

(CHORUS)  
Now I'm speechless, over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again

Kissed her for the first time yesterday  
Everything I wished that it would be  
Suddenly I forgot how to speak  
Hopeless, breathless  
Baby can't you see?

Now I'm...

(Guitar solo)

YEAH, OH

Now I'm speechless, over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again  
[ohhh]  
Love Bug again  
[woo!]

**By this point Mitchie was in tears.**

"**I love you Shane."**

"**I love you too Mitchie."**

**Ella's POV**

"**Ella, w-will you g-go out with m-me?" Jason stuttered.**

**I screamed and dropped the phone.**

**Thank god my parents were out.**

"**Hello?" I heard from the phone.**

**I picked it back up and said, "Yes, Yes, Yes!"**

"**Yay!"  
"I really like you Ella, way more than birds, if that's possible. So will you be my girlfriend too?"**

"**Of course, silly. I like you a lot too. Way more than lipgloss if that's possible." I was smiling.**

**"Great." I could tell he was smiling too.**

**Something worried me. "But Jase, aren't you going on tour in 2 weeks for 2 months?"**

**I heard him sigh, then snap his fingers. "I got an idea."**

"**What?" I asked.**

"**You could come on tour with us if it's okay with your parents. I happen to know that you have an amazing voice."**

**I blushed. "You heard me at final jam."**

"**Of course. You stood out."**

**I blushed again."I'll ask about it, Jase."**

"**Good."**

**We kept talking again until my parents came home and I decided to ask them.**

"**Hey mom, Dad?"**

"**Yes?" they asked together.**

"**Well Jason from connect three asked me to be his girlfriend. Remember you met him at final jam?"**

"**Oh, yes. About time he asked you." My mom said.**

**My dad only nodded in agreement.**

"**Well he's going on tour in 2 weeks for 2 months and he asked if I could go and sing during their concerts. Mitchie and Caitlyn are going to."**

"**Of course. We were going to go to Hawaii for those 2 months so go ahead."**

"**Yes!" I screamed. I was going to sing and me and Jason could cuddle at night while we sle-**

"**But no sharing beds." My dad said.**

**There that goes. But then again, what they don't know won't hurt them.**

"**Okay." I pretended to sigh.**

**These next 2 months were going to be the best of my life.**

**Nate's POV**

**After our make-out session, we talked and learned more about each other.**

"**Hey, Nate?" Caity asked.**

"**Yeah."**

"**Remember how you asked me to go on tour with you?"**

**I nodded. I remembered it fairly well because when I asked she had screamed, jumped up and down like a little girl, and then jumped into my arms. Then she remembered that she had to ask Connie.**

"**Well, Connie said yes!" she screeched and jumped into my arms.**

**I laughed at her, noticing that she had done the same thing when I asked.**

**I then leaned down and kissed her.**

**Sparks. Again.**

"**Caity?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**I hope it's not too soon, but I- I- I L-love you."**

**She had a look of shock on her face which then dissolved into an expression I didn't recognize.**

"**It's not too soon. I love you too, Nate."**

**We both leaned in for another kiss.**

**Mitchie's POV**

**2 weeks later**

**We had just driven an hour in a limo to reach their recording studio to meet their mananger and to see the tour buses then we'll be off to our hotel.**

"**Mitch!"**

**I turned around when Shane said my name, and walked over to him grabbing his hand.**

"**This is Mark, our manager."**

"**Hello." I said.**

"**Hello. You seem different from the usual girls Shane introduces me to."**

"**She is different." Shane hissed.**

**I gave his hand a squeeze, telling him to calm down.**

**It worked. He took a deep breath and pulled me aside.**

"**Shane you need to calm down."**

"**He basically just called you a slut to my face."**

"**I'm used to it I deal with every day of my life."**

"**But it's different when I'm around- wait. Who calls you a slut?"**

**I sighed. "I'll tell you later."**

**And then I pulled him back towards Mark.**

**Mark then began to show us around the studio and we finally got the tour buses.**

**Connect 3 was written on one of them and on the other was Mitchie Torres, Ella Pador, and Caitlyn Gellar, with giant pictures of us.**

"**Now," Mark said. "In the hotel there are only 3 rooms so I don't want any funny bussisness." And walked away.**

**All the boys blushed.**

**I pulled out my cell phone and took a picture of them blushing.**

"**Oh you're gonna get it now mitch." Said an angry looking Shane.**

**I just stuck my tongue out at him.**

**I ran off and almost made it in the bus when I felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist.**

"**Guys help!" I screamed.**

**Ella and Caity jumped on Shane's back and wrestled him off me.**

**He growled playfully and we all three turned and stuck our tongues out at him.**

**We ran back and Caity hid behind Nate, and me and Ella hid behind Jason.**

"**Guys." Shane said.**

**Nate picked up a wide-eyed Caity and held her down while Jason wrapped his arms around ella's and made sure they couldn't move while shane ran up and grabbed me and started tickling me.**

"**Ok, ok I give up." I said.**

**He contuined tickling me.**

"**I won't stop until you say it." He replied with a smirk.**

**Uh, oh. I knew what ****it ****was. We had gone through this before.**

"**Never!"**

**He kept tickling me.**

"**Fine, Fine. Shane Gray is the hottest, most awesomest man alive."**

"**And?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.**

"**And Mitchie Torres belongs to him."**

**He stopped, satisfied.**

**Nate and Jason let the girls go too.**

"**I hate you, Shane Joseph Gray."**

"**Love you too Mitchie Ann Torres."**

**I rolled my eyes.**

…**.. **

**After checking out the bus, which was pretty amazing, we all went to our beds to rest a little on our way to the hotel.**

**Just then my phone rang and I checked the ID.**

**It was someone who I'd never wanted to talk to ever….. Cody. My ex- boyfriend. Who by the way tried to rape me plenty of times.**

**I'm S.O.L.**

_Well I hope you know what S.O.L. means cuz if u don't I don't feel like saying it. I hoped you enjoyed it and read my SWAC story. It's not that good so far but its' something. Oh and when she checked the called ID it didn't say cody but she remembered his number from the year they dated. I also see a fight in the future for this story. Go to my website .com/ cause i'll be posting some spoilers now and then. Review!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Ok sorry I didn't update again yesterday like I had promised but I was busy and all. I posted spoilers for this chapter on my website which I mentioned in the last chapter. Ok so go ahead and read. Oh and:_

_Babykjf101: your lastest review made me laugh. As much as I'd love to kill off her ex boyfriend, sadly I can't. But Shane just might beat him up. As much and me and Shane want to kill him, we can't because he is a huge part of the drama in this story. Sorry. Lol._

_Disclaimer: I do not own camp rock, if I did I wouldn't be typing this, I would be making it in to a movie. I do own Brittany, Amber, Ashley, Cody, Tracy, and Andy. I'm sad about all of them except Tracy and Andy._

**Don't Forget**

**Chapter 6**

**Mitchie's POV**

**I silently thanked god that the rooms were sound proof so I could yell at Cody in peace.**

"**What do you want Cody?" I hissed into the phone.**

"**Well, don't be so feisty. I heard you were going to be performing with connect 3."**

"**Yeah, so?"**

"**Well, I want to get back together."**

**I almost dropped the phone. How stupid did he think I was? I wasn't going to take him back.**

"**I don't want you Cody. We're done and I have a boyfriend now." Uh oh. Why do I keep telling people I have a boyfriend? Well at least I don't say his name.**

"**Really?"**

"**Yes and he loves me for me and not sex."**

"**So do I."**

"**Really? Because if you did love me then in the year we dated you would have told me and you wouldn't have tried to rape me!" I screamed into the phone.**

**Then I hung up.**

**I hate him so much! **

**I opened my phone back up and blocked his number.**

**Then I dialed Shane's.**

"**Hey, Babe. What's up?"**

"**I'm scared."**

"**What what's wrong?"**

**I laughed a little at how he could go from cool shane to worried Shane in a matter of seconds.**

**I told him the whole story about when Cody and I dated, up until the phone call.**

"**I'll kill him." Shane said when I finished. **

"**No, you won't."**

"**Why not?"**

"**Because you promised to never leave me." I replied simply.**

…**.FlashBack…..**

**At the Docks, day before last at Camp.**

"**Shane?" I asked.**

"**What's up, Mitch?" he grabbed my hand and gave it a little squeeze.**

**I smiled a little. **

"**Well, when you go on tour I understand there are plenty of hot fan gir-"**

**I was cut off by his lips on mine.**

"**Don't even think about me giving you up." He said against my lips. "You're mine forever and I promise to never leave you."**

…**..EndFlashBack…..**

**I smiled a little at the memory.**

"**I intend to keep that promise." Shane said. "My anger just overtook me."**

"**It's fine, Shane. I'll see you at the hotel."**

"**Bye, love you"**

"**Love you too." I hung up.**

…**..**

**We finally made it to the hotel.**

**We checked in at the desk and got our 3 keys. **

**Ella and Jason in one room, Nate and Caity in another, and me and Shane in the last one.**

**It was pretty late so we just all went to our rooms.**

**I put on my pajamas and laid down in the double bed.**

**Shane came out in just pajama pants and went to lay on the couch.**

"**What are you doing?" I pouted.**

"**Laying down." He replied.**

**I rolled my eyes, then patted the spot next to me.**

"**Come on." I said.**

**He shook his head.**

"**I promise not to seduce you. Girl scouts honor." Holding up the girl scout honor symbol.**

**We both wore a purity ring.**

"**You don't even have to try." He mumbled climbing in to bed.**

**I lay on my side and he wrapped his arms around me, with his front facing my back.**

**I immediately fell asleep.**

…

**I awoke and moved out of shane's arms.**

**I took a shower and put on the clothes I was assigned to wear for the concert.**

**It was a black silk dress that came to my knees, and black stillettos.**

**Everyone else came into the room wearing their concert clothes.**

"**Is Shane awake yet?" Nate grumbled.**

"**Nope. But I have an idea." I grinned evilly.**

**I walked over to the bed and planted my lips on his and pulled back before he could grab me. **

"**Tease." He muttered into the pillow.**

"**I work for it." I winked.**

"**and now that you're up, GET UP!" Nate yelled.**

"**We have a concert today, Shane." Jason said.**

"**Fine, fine. I'm going." Shane replied, walking into the bathroom.**

"**Does he do this everyday?" I asked.**

**Nate and Jason nodded, while I groaned.**

…**.**

**At the concert, it was amazing.**

**I'm on in 5 minutes and I'm a little nervous.**

…

**Here we go.**

"**Mitchie Torres!" Shane screamed, and I walked out on stage.**

**In the front row I saw Brittany and smirked at her.**

**She looked shocked. Just imagine what she'll do when me and Shane go public.**

**I started singing don't Forget ( that's the only song I'll put the lyrics on)**

_**Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me**_

Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget

We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all

And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
I won't forget us

But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us

**Everyone was clapping at the end.**

**Shane gave me a look asking who the song was about.**

**I mouthed 'tell you later' to him.**

**He nodded.**

**I sang the rest of the songs from the list.**

**When me and Shane sung This Is Me we ended the same way we did at final jam. Holding hands.**

**I wanted so badly to kiss him but we weren't public yet so it would be wrong.**

…**.**

**I was pretty tired after the concert so I just walked into my dressing room to grab my stuff and get on the bus.**

**When I opened the door, there sat Cody.**

"**What do you want, Cody?" I hissed.**

"**You." He said and grabbed me and started kissing me.**

"**Get off me!"**

**Then suddenly he was gone.**

**I looked up and saw him on the floor holding his jaw.**

"**Are you okay?" I looked around and saw Shane.**

**I nodded.**

**He came over and wrapped his arms around me.**

"**Oh so you'll sleep with him but not me?" cody asked.**

"**I'm not sleeping with him- yet. And at least he doesn't try to rape me."**

**And with that we both walked out.**

"**So…. You think about sleeping with me?" shane asked with a cocky smile and a raised eyebrow.**

**I nodded. "Of course. When we get married."**

**He nodded. "So what happened in there?" pointing to my dressing room.**

"**He tried to rape me-again." I sighed.**

**Shane tensed.**

"**He'll never touch you again." Shane said.**

"**I love you." I told him, stroking his cheek gently.**

"**I love you, too."**

…

**Today was the last concert of the tour. During the period from the 1****st**** concert to now, cody had never bothered us. Also we had all decided we wanted our relationships public and were deciding the right time to announce it.**

**The concert was over now and Shane was signing us off of the tour.**

"**One more thing." Shane said.**

**I was standing side-stage, waiting for him to be done.**

"**I have a question for a very special someone. Mitchie Torres, will you be my girl friend?"**

_**Ooh, a cliffy. Now I'm 99% sure that I'll update another chapter today. Also please don't try to kill cody yet lol. I have a few more bones to pick with him. Then you can do whatever you want to him. Also I will pick random reviewers from this story and make them the characters here. You won't really own them but you'll just know that they are you. Thx and review.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in like almost a week. I was super busy and after this I'm planning out my collab story with navybrat4. Ok so I'm very proud of this story and I know you are all dying to figure out what happened after Shane popped the question. Not a marriage proposal but the girlfriend one. My brother just joined fanfiction the other day and his name is Howie1. He is currently writing a story for stargate universe. I told him to write one for a more popular show first but he refused so we'll see how it turns out. Ok I'll stop boring you with my chit chat. Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock (obviously). I do however own Mark, Brittany, Amber, and Ashley. (unfortunately( for the girls))_

**Don't Forget**

**Chapter 7**

**Mitchie's POV**

**My eyes widened. He had just asked me to be his girl-friend.**

**All cameras pointed towards me.**

**I ran across the stage and jumped into shane's arms. **

"**I thought I already was." I giggled.**

"**I take that as a yes." He said.**

**I looked over into the audience and saw tons of girls giving me cold stares.**

**This last concert was in my hometown and Brittany was in the audience with amber and ashley.**

**She was giving me a glare from her seat and Amber and Ashley just copied her, I just smirked at her and gave Shane a huge kiss.**

**It surprised him but he responded immediately.**

**We pulled apart.**

**He put me down and we walked hand in hand to the tour bus that was going to take us to my house.**

**I turned to take one last glance at the stage. I would miss this….**

…**.**

**As soon as we got home we said hi to my parents and got ready for our school tomorrow.**

**Ella's parents had agreed to let her live with us and go to my school until our senior year was over.**

**Jason, Shane, and Nate were on a little break after the 2 month tour and would stay with us for a month.**

**I also got my own record deal with lava records (Connect 3's record company) and would get to go on my own tours soon.**

"**Mitchie?" Shane asked. We were in my room and he was watching me unpack.**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Would you go on a date with me on Wednesday?"**

"**Of course." I beamed.**

**He gave me a peck on the lips and turned to walk away when I grabbed his arm.**

"**And Shane," I said. "This is our first date so it better not be Mcdonalds."**

**He laughed.**

"**I'm not that stupid, Mitch."**

**I giggled.**

"**What?" he asked.**

"**You just. Called. Yourself. Stupid." I said in between giggles.**

**He rolled his eyes.**

**I love him so much.**

…**. **

**It's bed time now.**

**My mom said she trusts me and Shane to let us sleep in the same bed.**

**My dad needed some convincing but finally allowed it.**

**So it was the same arrangement like at the hotel.**

**Me and Shane in my room, Caitlyn and Nate in her room, and Jason and Ella in the spare room which was now her room.**

**I fell asleep with Shane's arms wrapped around me.**

…**.**

"**Mitchie?" Shane asked.**

**It was morning and we were getting ready to leave for school.**

"**Yeah?"**

"**You know that song, Don't Forget you wrote?"**

**I nodded.**

"**Who's it about?"**

**I sighed. "You."**

"**I could never forget about you, Mitch."**

"**I know."**

**Then we both leaned in and were about to kiss when-**

"**Let's go we're gonna be late." Came Caitlyn's voice.**

**Me and Shane groaned while caity smirked.**

"**Come on we don't interrupt your make-out sessions with Nate." Shane told her.**

"**Whatever but I don't like seeing you kiss cuz it's gross."**

**Me and Shane rolled our eyes but got up to go to school.**

**Shane gave me a peck on the lips and Jason and Nate did the same with Caity and Ella and we walked off to school.**

…**.**

**Caity, Ella, Sierra, and I sat at our usual table when Brittany came up with Amber and Ashley flocking behind her.**

"**Ella, these are the three witches." Caitlyn said.**

**Ella scoffed. "More like sluts."**

"**You see ella they only bother us because Brittany wants Shane, Amber wants Nate, and Ashley wants Jason. Or so they say. I know they want any guy with fame and fortune." Caity explained.**

"**Look who's talking, loser." Amber said.**

"**I'd rather be a loser than a slut." Caity contuined.**

"**And I'd rather be a slut, than a bitch."**

"**You just called me a bitch which means dog, and dogs bark, bark's on trees, trees are nature and nature is beautiful so thanks for the compliment." Caitlyn smirked. (a\n I got that off a group on facebook.)**

**Amber scoffed and flipped her hair.**

"**Back to business." Brittany said. "How much did you pay Shane, Michelle?"**

"**First off," I started. "Don't call me Michelle, and secondly I didn't pay Shane anything. He loves me for me and I love him so go make-out with Cody (Mitchie's ex. He goes to their school) under the bleachers. And yes, I saw you when we were dating. And maybe he'll try to rape you, too. But he probably won't have to because you put out for anyone with a pretty face, popularity, and money." And with that, I walked off. **

"**Hey come back here." I heard Brittany screech. **

**Then everything went black.**

_hehe, I'm evil, I know. But the next will come real soon. Also I know that I skip around a lot in this story but it's only because I want to get into the important parts of this. And everyone wears a purity ring except __Caity and Ella. And here are their ages if you were wondering._

_Mitchie: 17 almost 18_

_Caitlyn: 17_

_Nate: 17_

_Ella: 17 almost 18 (but younger than Mitchie by a month or so)_

_Shane: 19 almost 20_

_Jason: 21_

_Sierra: almost 17_

_Also I don't think those are their ages in the movie but oh well. And all the girls are seniors in high school. And maybe Nate might surprise you in the next few chapters or so. ;)_


	8. Chapter 8

_PLEASE READ!******_

_Hey guys! I'm sad to say that my updating will take longer than usual. I'm starting school on this Monday __ 6__th__ grade! Is that surprising that I'm that young? Well I don't care. I act like I'm 17. Who cares? Well anyway. Some people are asking if I'm going to finish this. Well you will know when this is over cuz I will tell you in an author's note. And well this story will have at least 30 or so chapters and at least a sequel. I'm thinking bout a prequel as well. We'll just see. Also I'm proud to say that my collab one-shot with navybrat4 is almost done. She is working on her part and we're debating titles. It's a camp rock story so be on the look out for it. Anyway, on with the story. P.S. I will be picking random people from the reviews to portray one of the characters in here. Only the main ones._

**Don't Forget**

**Chapter 8**

**Sierra's POV**** (FINALLY!)**

**It all happened so fast.**

**After Mitchie told Brittany off, Brittany was pissed.**

**She screeched for her to come back and then lunged at her, and began clawing at Mitchie's unconscious body.**

**I heard gasps from around me, and the soft murmur of Caitlyn's cussing.**

"**Ella, you take Ashley, Sierra you take Amber. I'll get Brittany." Caitlyn said with an evil glare.**

**She then jumped on Brittany's back and started attacking her face.**

**Ella jumped on Ashley to keep her from attacking Mitchie while Brittany was distracted.**

**So I jumped on Amber and started punching her, she then gave up and ran off with Ashley flanking her.**

**Me and Ella shared a high five and then we heard gasps.**

**We turned around just in time to see Mitchie jump on Brittany's back.**

"**Get off me you bitch!" Brittany screeched, and threw Mitchie off her back.**

**We heard a crack and saw blood come from where Mitchie was laying.**

**Then the principal came and stopped everything. We then took her to the hospital.**

**Caitlyn's POV**

**We are at the hospital now. **

**I pulled out my cell phone.**

**Connie answered on the first ring.**

"**Caitlyn?" she asked.**

"**Yeah it's me. Listen, Brittany started saying mean things to Mitchie about her and Shane so Mitchie told her off and started walking off and then…." And I told her all the things about what happened.**

"**Oh no. Is she okay?" Connie asked, on the verge of tears.**

"**well she hit her head pretty hard but they said she's going to be okay. she has a lot of cuts and bruises and her face is pretty swollen and she has a broken leg and right now she's unconscious. But she's supposed to wake up soon."**

"**Oh thank god."**

"**you and Steve should come here. But don't tell the guys because we don't want Shane to worry and Nate and Jason might tell him."**

"**Ok, we'll be there soon. Bye"**

"**Bye."**

"**Caitlyn?" I heard from behind me.**

"**Mitchie, you're okay!"**

**She laughed a little. "Of course I am."**

**She patted the spot next to her on the bed and I sat down.**

"**Where are Ella and Sierra?" she asked after a moment of silence.**

"**They're down in the lobby wait for your parents." I said.**

**Panic crossed her face. **

"**Don't worry, I told Connie not to tell the guys cuz we don't want Shane to worry."**

**She sighed in relief. "Good then."**

**Then she gasped. "What?" I asked her.**

"**I'm fine, I'm fine." She reassured me. "It's just; how am I supposed to go on my date with Shane looking like this?" she asked pointing to her leg and face.**

"**Shane doesn't care about what you look like."**

"**I know."**

"**He loves you for you and always will."**

**She nodded in agreement.**

"**Mitchie!" I heard shrieks from the doorway.**

**Connie and Steve came to give her hugs and kisses so I fled from the bed and went to talk with Ella and Sierra.**

**Mitchie's POV**

"**You are free to go now." The nurse told me.**

**Caitlyn and Sierra helped me to the car while Ella carried my stuff.**

**I sat in the back of my mom's Honda Odyssey with Ella and Caitlyn next to me and sierra sat in the middle with my parents in the front.**

**I sighed and leaned back.**

**How will Shane react when he sees me?**

**I know I'll sneak upstairs when we get home and put some make up to cover it up.**

**But I still have the cast on my leg. I'll tell him I fell at lunch and we went to get a cast.**

**But my face is swollen.**

**I sighed. I'll have to tell him what happened.**

**I don't want to but I know he'll ask questions.**

**We pulled up in the driveway.**

**I must have been thinking for a while cuz it takes 30 mins. from the hospital to our house. **

**Oh well.**

**Everyone got out and Caitlyn handed me my crutches.**

**I smiled at her in a thank you.**

**She smiled back.**

**Then they all walked inside leaving me to devise my plan.**

**I walked inside and tried to hurry up the stairs.**

**I was going to run up the stairs and lock the door so I couldn't see shane and then think about how I would tell him.**

"**Mitchie?" Shane's voice was behind me.**

**I tried to walk up the steps again but he spoke again.**

"**What's wrong? What happened to your leg?"**

**I sighed. Time to face the truth.**

**I slowly turned around.**

_hehe I am so enjoying pissing u guys off with my cliff hangers. Ok since I am starting school soon- and may I add I just moved from Germany and I haven't lived in the states since I was 1 and I'm nervous about making friends, hey I'm one tough cookie- my updates will be slow, but not too slow. I might be able to update tomorrow and maybe again today but I can't promise that. There's always the weekends and the breaks but whatever. Okay. _

_REMEMBER TO REVIEW CUZ I MIGHT PICK U TO BE A MAIN CHARACTER._

_If you are picked you can tell me things that u want your character to do. And I might write it in_

_P.S. Nate's surprise will be in the next chapter._

_P.S.S. It's funny when I write about Naitlyn or just Caitlyn, cuz my name is Caitlyn so it's funny. Well not really funny but u get what I mean. And be waiting for my collab one-shot._


	9. Chapter 9

_Ok so here are the people I chose for the characters. Don't be sad if you weren't picked. You might get picked in the sequel. And another contest I will be having. Leave your name in a review and if you're chosen then you'll get a surprise in the story._

_Mitchie= navybrat4_

_Caitlyn= babykjf101_

_Ella= dizprincess77_

_Sierra= Jackson-Rathbone-Love-Forever_

_Some girls will be guys, sorry._

_Jason= centralbulldogs _

_Shane= TriGemini_

_Nate= brucas224_

**Don't Forget**

**Chapter 9**

**Ella's POV (****hehe I'm so mean to cut you off for shane and Mitchie. But I thought that this story needed some more Jella.)**

**Jason and I were in the living room, giving mitchie and shane their privacy.**

**I got to tell him now. How I feel, I mean.**

"**Jason?" I asked.**

"**Yeah?"**

**I breathed out. "Well, I know you can be so clueless, but so much as to not know that I love you…." I said.**

**My rambling was cut off by Jason's lips on mine.**

"**I love you too." He said.**

**Then he kissed me again.**

**Shane's POV**

**I gasped.**

**What happened to Mitchie? My Mitchie?**

**Her face was all swollen and had tons of cuts and bruises. And her leg was broken.**

"**Tell me." I said. I didn't have to say what I meant. She understood.**

"**Well, Brittany-"**

"**Brittany did this?"**

**She nodded.**

**I got angry. "I will kill her."**

"**Shane, calm down." She said.**

**I immediately calmed. She has that effect on me.**

"**let me continue." She said.**

**I nodded.**

**She told me all that happened.**

**I hissed during the part about me and her, and growled for the rest.**

**I pulled her in for a hug because she was crying.**

"**It's okay." I whispered. "I'm here. I love you."**

"**I know. I love you too."**

"**Then what are you crying about?" **

"**Because," she said. "how can I go on our date looking like this?"**

**I laughed a little. "You're beautiful no matter what you look like. But," I continued when I saw her expression. "If you're that upset we can postpone it. Since your birthday is next week I can just take you out then."**

**She smiled. "I'd love that. But don't get me a birthday present too extravagant."**

**I sighed. "but how often does the love of your life turn 18?" **

**She smiled. "You'll get over it, pretty boy."**

"**Oh, so you think I'm pretty?" I smirked.**

**She scoffed. "Jerk."**

"**but I'm your jerk." I said.**

**She nodded.**

**I leaned in and kissed her. There were those sparks.**

"**And to answer your question;" she said once we pulled away. "I don't think you're pretty. I KNOW so."**

**I smirked and kissed her again.**

**Caitlyn's POV ****(here comes Nate's surprise I mentioned before)**

"**So…." I said. "What surprise did you have?" I asked.**

"**Well, you know how me and the guys will be here for a while?"**

**I nodded.**

"**We are actually staying for the rest of this 5 months." He blurted out.**

**I squealed and jumped on him attacking him with kisses.**

**It's only October so he'll be here until March which is my birthday.**

"**but there's a catch." He said.**

"**What is it?"**

"**I have to go to your school." He gulped.**

"**Don't worry I'll protect you from Amber, Natey-poo." I teased.**

"**I'll be safe." He told me.**

"**I know."**

**And then he kissed me.**

_Okay, I know this chapter is short but I'm in a bad mood today because I just started my new school 2 days ago and I don't have many friends and the school is really making me mad and the work is so easy. Anyway REMEMBER to put your name and age in a review and you could get a surprise. I'll pick a few of you. _

_IMPORTANT_

_If you were picked as the characters you may tell me stuff you want them to do._


	10. Chapter 10

_Okay guys, sorry I didn't update for over a week but school was so busy and then I had to go to a wake for my grandparents and dad's friend and then I was reading on Sunday and we had to drive back to Alabama that same day and I didn't bring my laptop but I'm back now and I'm going to try and make this one better than the last one because that one sucked but I just wanted to get a few things out of the chapter. So it's the day after Mitchie got hurt so enjoy. _

_And no one has said what they want their characters to do yet and no one has left their name. so please do those things cause I wouldn't mind a little help in the story. And you should love your surprise if you get picked. I also need a guy name._

_Also, get this, at school I wrote POV instead of point of view and my teacher marked it wrong and told me to write the words. Seriously, adults need to learn abbreviations, except POS (Parent on shoulder). That's all._

**Don't Forget**

**Chapter 10**

**Mitchie's POV**

**(the next day. School)**

**Shane is so sweet! He said I was beautiful even when I look like crap. And he agreed to take me out on my b-day instead. I love him so much!**

**But now I have to go to school and face Brittany. Yes, she didn't get expelled. Our principal is a jackass. I mean, she could have killed me and she goes without punishment? That's crap!**

**She should have gone to juvy and all this would be fine.**

**But no. And Shane said that if she came near me he would put a restraining order on her for me. As I said before, he's so sweet!**

**So today me, Ella, Caitlyn, and Nate walked, despite shane's pleas for me to ride with him. My leg hurts now though. **

**The only good thing about this cast is that I get a pass from P.E.**

"**Hey." Sierra, greeted us.**

"**Hey." We replied in unision.**

**We all laughed.**

"**So, I got a boyfriend!" Sierra gushed.**

"**What? Who? Where? When? Wh-"**

"**Save the 5 W's for later, Mitch" Caity cut me off.**

**I sighed. "Fine but you WILL tell me later." I said sternly.**

**She only nodded.**

**Brittany's POV**

**That slut! God I hate her so much. I thought, as I watched her laughing with her 'friends'. Wait, Nate's going here? Maybe I can use him to get to shane.**

**Mitchie gets all the good things in life: Shane, his money, fame. That's all. **

**It's so unfair. Some of us have been working all our lives for attention from Shane Gray or any of connect 3 for that matter.**

**I just want their money and fame.**

**But she actually 'loves' him. Like that's stopping me. **

**Shane Gray will be mine.**

**Ella's POV**

***sigh***

**That was a happy sigh by the way.**

**Me and Jason finally said 'I love you' to each other!**

**I can't be happier.**

**Well, when we get married, but I'm only 17 so it's too young to think about that.**

**But I don't care, because I'm in love!**

**It's lunch time now so I'm sitting at our table waiting for the guys.**

**Nate's POV (****lots of changes)**

**My first morning here wasn't that bad. **

**Tons of girls came after me though.**

***FLASHBACK***

**I was walking down the long corridors when all of the sudden screaming fan girls started attacking me.**

"**Get the HELL away from him before I rip your f'ing heads off!" Caity screamed from behind me.**

**They all backed away quickly and ran off.**

"**Thank you so much." I said, letting out a breath that I didn't even realize I was holding.**

"**I told you I would protect you." She teased.**

"**But that's my job." I argued.**

***END FLASHBACK***

**Yeah, she's a bitch to other people. But I love her anyways.**

**Mitchie's POV**

**(After school)**

"**I'll catch you guys later." I said to Caity, Ella, Sierra, and Nate.**

**I had to go talk to a teacher about a project.**

**(after talking to teacher)**

**I started on the path home. I can't wait to get home. I was going to spend some quality time with Nate and Jase. **

**While Cait and Ella are going to hang out with Shane. It's our group boy switch. Tomorrow I'll just hang out with Jase. And the next day, Nate. And then my date with Shane.**

**I heard tires screeching in the distance and turned and saw Cody in the back of a truck with his two goons driving.**

_**Uh, oh. **_**This can't end well.**

_Ooh, surprises. Drama. And soon you will find out what Brittany's problem with friends and love is. But that's later on. And Caitlyn was such a bitch in this chapter. I loved her like that. She was so scary. _

_And GUY NAMES NEEDED for sierra's BF and also GIRL NAMES AND BIG AND SMALL AGE GROUPS for a special surprise. _

_Please and thank you._

_REVIEW!_


	11. Chapter 11

_So I finally got to upload. I've been a little I'm happy to say that my oneshot with navybrat4 ( remember I told you before?) will be uploaded today or tomorrow maybe. Sunday at the most. Here's the summary for the sneak peek :_

_Summary:_

_Shane Gray and Mitchie Torres have been bestfriends since camp rock a year ago. But what happens when Shane admits his true feelings? Will they have their storybook ending?_

_Whatcha think? Well on to the story. Also this chapter has no Mitchie. Sorry. Only shane. ENJOY!_

**Don't Forget**

**Chapter 11**

**Shane's POV**

**Since Mitchie's birthday is coming up I decided to go buy her birthday present.**

**The only problem is, I don't know what to get her.**

**I need the perfect gift.**

**I could buy her clothes but that would be like saying her wardrobe is ugly.**

**And I like her clothes anyway.**

**Mabye…**

**Just then my phone rang.**

**I picked it up.**

"**Hello?" **

"**Hey it's Mark." He said. ( **_**a/n I think it was mark. Wasn't' it?)**_

"**Oh, hey. What's up?"**

"**Well the directors of a new movie called and they want you, Nate, Jason, and the girls. What do you think?"**

**I grinned. My first movie. And it's with the most perfect girl.**

"**Sure. I'll have to talk it over with everyone though." I finally said.**

"**Okay. They also want your friends Barron and Sander and the Tyler girl."**

**He was talking about Tess.**

"**kay."**

"**I'll tell you about the movie when we meet up later."**

"**K. bye."**

"**Bye."**

**Then we hung up and I sighed. **

**I just wasted some time.**

**I need to find Mitchie's gift. But what?**

**I looked at all the store windows. **

**Nothing good.**

**But then I saw it.**

**Sitting there in the window of a little shop.**

**The perfect gift…**

_So I know it's short but I'm about to get yelled at to get off the computer so I tried to make it a little long. But the next chapter, with Mitchie, will be out tomorrow. Cross my heart and swear to tacos hehe. But It'll be out tomorrow. _

_IMPORTANT_

_Tell me what you think Shane's gift to Mitchie should be. I really need help with this._

_And write ' c1m1rline is super cool amazing flawesome' if you read my author's note._


	12. Chapter 12

_Ok so if I remember correctly I uploaded this Friday. And I was supposed to put this up Saturday. I fell asleep before I could so I'm so so so so so so sorry. Tacos must hate me _

_I also got a good idea for shane's gift to Mitchie._

_Now on with the chapter._

**Don't Forget **

**Chapter 12**

**Mitchie's POV**

**Cody's truck pulled up and he jumped out of the back.**

"**Go away Cody." I said while hobbling forward a bit.**

**He shook his head. "You think you can hide behind that little rockstar of yours? Well I don't see him now."**

**I closed my eyes waiting for the pain that would happen. But it never came. I heard a grunt and opened my eyes.**

"**Tess?" I asked.**

**Standing in front of me was Tess Tyler, yelling profanities at Cody. **

**He was on the ground holding his you-know-what.**

**Tess turned after giving Cody a last kick.**

**He scrambled up and jumped in the car and drove off.**

"**Mitchie!" she said, and ran over to give me a hug.**

"**I missed you." We said in unison.**

"**What are you doing here?" I asked.**

"**Well my mom wants me to be 'normal' so she said she was sending me to school. So I chose to go here with you and Caitlyn."**

**We squealed.**

"**Who was that guy by the way?" she asked.**

"**My ex." I sighed. "He used to… do stuff to me."**

"**oh." She said . "So I'm guessing he's the one that did this to you." She said, pointing to my cast and still a little swollen face.**

**I shook my head. "No. his girlfriend. My sworn enemy. She's like the you of our school." I said.**

"**I mean-" she cut me off. **

"**the old me." She finished, while laughing.**

**Soon we were both laughing.**

"**So come on then Tess, I'll show you my house. The boys are there. We're actually switching out our boyfriends today. I'm hanging with Nate and Jase and Caity and Ella are with Shane after he gets back from wherever the hell he went. You can help me with Nate and Jason."**

"**Gotcha." She said.**

**Her hair was a little longer than the last I saw her. It fell past her shoulders and her blonde bangs hung in her eyes. **

**She was wearing a black and white checkered mini-dress and a redish orange half jacket. (**_a/n like her outfit in Camp Rock 2 during the final jam_**)**

**She was very pretty.**

…

"**I'm home." I called out.**

**Every came out to the door.**

"**And I brought Tess."**

**Tess became a good friend to all of them after final jam.**

**They all hugged and then we told them tess would be hanging out with me, Nate, and Jase.**

**Then we switched.**

…**..**

_Again I'm sorry for the late update. The next chapter will be Mitchie and Tess's day with Nate and Jase. The chapter after that will be Mitchie and Tess with just Jase and the chapter after that will be Mitchie with just Nate and Tess will be with Shane and Caity will be with Jase and Ella will be with Nate._

_So what do you think about me bringing Tess back?_

_I think she's awesome._

_R&R_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey guys. Sorry for the delay I was busy. I gained 2 enemies since the last chapter I wrote. One girl hates me for not doing what she says, and the other hates me cause she thinks she's better than me and cause she thinks I can't kick or hit or catch or throw a ball. I can do all those things but I couldn't catch that one ball cause it was right in front of my face. Anyway, I'm also sorry again for putting You Belong With Me on hold but I want to finish this story first. Sad news: Don't Forget will be ending in about 7 chapters. There's still some story to go so don't worry. I'll try to upload maybe 2 times today._

_In this chapter, here's who's hanging out with who:_

_Mitchie and Jason_

_Shane and Caitlyn (uh oh)_

_Ella, Tess, and Nate._

_And you'll get to find out what movie they've all been invited to act in._

_Also review and prove that one bitch wrong about if she's better than me. I know I'm not better than her._

_Thx!_

**Don't Forget**

**Chapter 14**

**Shane's POV**

**I had to admit, I was kind of shocked to see Tess here. For 3 reasons:**

**She lived in L.A.**

**Her and Mitchie weren't that great of friends**

**And she was supposed to be on tour with her mom**

**But whatever.**

**I needed to tell everyone about the movie we're supposed to be in.**

"**Hey guys," I said. They all turned. "Before we start I need to tell you guys something. Mark called and said some directors wanted us all to be in a movie. You too tess. They want to base it on real life so they're calling it Camp Rock and they want us to tell them what happened with all of us there."**

**They all looked surprised. Then they started cheering.**

"**Okay, so now let's start Switch Couples Day!" Mitchie shouted.**

**Mitchie's POV**

**Yay! I'm going to be in a movie! About Camp Rock! With all my friends!**

**Let's push that to the side now. I'm going to have some bonding time with Jase.**

**Over the time I've known all the guys, Jase has become my best guy friend.**

**He was really funny. Mostly because of how clueless he was and because of the way he looked at the world.**

"**So Mitchie," Jason started. "What are we gonna do?"**

"**I don't know. What do you want to do?"**

"**LET'S BUILD A BIRD HOUSE!"**

**I knew that was coming.**

**Caitlyn's POV**

"**Ugh! Come on Shane! You're no fun!" I yelled at Shane.**

"**Fun?" he asked. "This is not fun! You're evil!"**

"**Oh come on! This is genius. We're just pulling a harmless prank."**

"**I don't think putting a bucket of green slime on the top of Nate's door (guest room since they all sleep in different guest rooms) is harmless."**

**So I had thought of a prank for Nate. Sure he's my boyfriend and I love him but that doesn't mean he's off limits on the pranking list.**

**I had an idea. I ran into the room and closed the door carefully so the bucket wouldn't fall off.**

**I made noises so it sounded like I was crying.**

"**Aw come on don't cry!" said Shane. **

**I laughed a little. Quietly of course. Did he actually think I would cry?**

"**Fine I'll help you with the prank." He sighed.**

**I grinned evily.**

"**okay." I said and fake sniffled. "Could you bring my purse in here?" I asked.**

"**Sure." He grumbled.**

**He opened the door and SPLASH!**

**The green slime now covered Shane's hair.**

**I rolled on the ground laughing hysterically.**

**Ah, pranks how I love you.**

**Nate's POV**

**These girls were driving me insane!**

**All they were doing was talking about girl stuff that I had no wish of learning about.**

**What is a tampon? I mean if they're going to talk about it at least let me know what it is.**

"**So Nate," said Tess. "Want to do something?"**

**I nodded.**

**She grinned mischievously. Then she held up two little bottles that I think is nail polish. Ella held up a curling iron and a hairbrush.**

"**Which color?" asked Tess. "Pink or purple?"**

**Uh oh. This won't be fun.**

**Mitchie's POV**

"**Okay Jason, just pick a color." I said, exasperated.**

**Jase had been looking at colors for the bird house for 45 minutes.**

**It was very frustrating.**

"**But I don't know which one." He complained.**

**I sighed. "How about we finish it another time?" I asked.**

**He nodded. We had already built it so all we had to do was paint it.**

"**Let's go find Shane and Cait." I suggested.**

**We made our way out of the garage and into the living room.**

**We stood just outside the door of it.**

**We heard a groan and loud banging.**

**What was happening?**

**I opened the door and gasped.**

_So whatcha think? Again please review._

_Do you think Shane's cheating on Mitchie? With Caitlyn? Ooh, drama. Also after this story is finished I will put up a trailer in this story about the sequel. Review! _

_P.S. IMPORTANT! Should I write what happens when Nate and Mitchie get together for Switch Couple Day? Or should I skip to the date? _

_And Shane got Mitchie 2 things. _

_REVIEW! Prove that one girl wrong and that she's not better than me. Even if she is._


	14. Chapter 14

_See, I told u I'd get better at uploading. I really want to get this finished so I can finish YBWM (you belong with me) and then work on the sequel to this and maybe one for YBWM. idk. Reads on! Yes I said reads with an s. Why? cuz I'm awesome wike that. Yes again I said wike with a w. it means like in my awesome talk._

**Don't Forget**

**Chapter 14 (can't believe we made it this far)**

**Mitchie's POV**

**RECAP:**

**I gasped.**

…**..**

**Then I busted out laughing.**

**There in front of me and Jase was Caitlyn on Shane's back yelling profanities at him. Shane looked so scared.**

"**Okay Cait, why are you killing my boyfriend?" I asked.**

"**Well I played a prank on him and he got mad and hid the chocolate." She said.**

"**She dumped a bucket of slime on my head!" Shane exclaimed.**

**I looked at him. He was now on the ground since Caitlyn flipped him over. He was covered in some green stuff.**

**I laughed again.**

"**GET OVER IT!" Cait screamed at him.**

"**Okay let's go find Nate and the girls." I said.**

**We all agreed and started walking out.**

"**What's this green stuff?" Jase asked Shane.**

"**Jello?" Shane said, well more like asked. He shrugged.**

**Jason put his finger on it and put it in his mouth.**

"**THAT'S NOT JELLO!" He screamed, trying to scratch the taste off his tongue.**

**We all laughed and rolled our eyes.**

…

**When we found Nate, he smelled like perfume and his hair was all done up in a Mohawk type of thing and he had pink and purple striped nails.**

"**WHY DID YOU PAINT MY BOYFRIEND'S NAILS PINK AND PURPLE?" Caitlyn screeched at Tess and Ella.**

"**He didn't choose a color." Tess said with a shrug.**

**That answer seemed good enough for Cait.**

**Jase went over to Ella and they started kissing. Same for Nate and Cait.**

**Ha, that rhymes.**

**Shane started walking over to me.**

"**Uh, uh." I said. "I am not kissing you when you're covered in slime."**

**He pouted. "But Mitchieeeee." He said, dragging out the 'e'.**

**I shook my head.**

**Next thing I know, I'm on the ground and he's tickling me.**

"**Shane…. Stop." I said in-between giggles.**

**He shook his head and continued tickling me.**

…**.**

**Our Switch Couple Day was fun.**

**Next week, it'd be me and Nate.**

**Shane and me ended up kissing anyway. I love him so much.**

**I can't wait for our date tomorrow.**

**I even wrote another song about us. (**_**a/n I won't tell u the name of the song until the date chapter)**_

**I'm going to sing it for him for our date.**

**He's going to love it.**

**Shane's POV**

**Our date is tomorrow.**

**I can't wait.**

**I found her the perfect gifts.**

**One is an actual gift.**

**The other is a song.**

**It describes exactly how I feel about her.**

**I originally wrote it after I found out Mitchie was the cook's daughter at camp and I thought she hated me.**

**I also thought she was leaving that day so I wrote about it in the song.**

**I can't wait to sing it for her tomorrow.**

**She's going to love it. I thought, before my eyelids fluttered closed.**

_What did ya think? I thought it was pretty funny with the Jason and jello thing. The DATE chapter is next. Tomorrow. Yay._

_Also I have project alert at my school. Project alert is like D.A.R.E. (drug abuse resistance education) and it teaches u about how u shouldn't use drugs and drink yada yada yada._

_Well anyway, me and my friends are in a group cuz we have to do a skit for it. I get to act high on meth and be drunk! I don't actually do any of that (duh, I'm not even 12 yet) but it's fun to act all stupid and stuff for it. It's fun._

_REVIEW!_


	15. Chapter 15 THE DATE

_Ok guys I am so so so so so so so (x50) SORRY. I know I was supposed to put this up on Thursday but I was super busy with homework then I had to write a script for me and my friends' play. Then I was going to upload it on Friday but we were leaving for Florida since we're on fall break all this week and we're staying until this Sunday. Anyway I couldn't bring my laptop because my dad said no laptops so I'm on my mom's laptop since my dad's not here right now. So thank my mom in a review. She'll love it!_

_Again thanks for being so patient with me. I'm surprised I haven't received any death threats! I know I don't usually name my chapters but for the rest of this story I will name important chapters_

**Don't Forget**

**Chapter 15 THE DATE!**

**Mitchie's POV**

**YES!**

**Today is my birthday! I'm finally 18! I'm legal, baby!**

**It's also my date with Shane! **

**It's our first date! And we've been dating for 3 months !(a/n I think that's how long. Please tell me if I'm wrong cuz I think it's October now in this story.)**

**I have to get ready!**

**Shane's POV**

**I opened my eyes.**

**I'm so tired.**

**Then I jumped about 10 feet in the air. It's Mitchie's birthday! And our first date!**

**My girlfriend's finally legal.**

**But you know what I find very weird about mine and Mitchie's relationship?**

**We said I love you to each other before we were officially dating and we said it before we had our first date.**

**It's just weird to me.**

**Anyway, I have to get ready.**

**Nate's POV**

"**Wake up wake up WAKE UP!" I could hear Caity yell.**

"**Go away." I mumbled.**

"**You asked for it." She warned.**

**Oh no- she wouldn't, would she?**

"**You wouldn't." I said.**

"**Oh I would."**

**Then she poured the huge bucket of the freezing cold water on me.**

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.**

**I looked over to her and she was laughing.**

**I glared at her.**

**She held her hands up in a surrender type of thing. "Hey you asked for it."**

"**And besides," she said. "You scream like a girl."**

**I glared again.**

"**If I get hypothermia and die it will be on you."**

**She beamed. "That's fine . I already plan on killing a ton of people. What's one more?"**

**I could tell she was serious.**

**She scares me.**

**Mitchie's POV**

**HOURS LATER**

**It's time!**

**I walked down the stairs to where Shane was waiting for me.**

**He held at his arm. "Ready, my lady?" he asked with a fake british accent.**

**I giggled- yes giggled. "Of course kind sir." I copied him.**

**He smiled at me.**

"**You look beautiful, and I love what you've done with your hair. " He said as we made our way the limo.**

**I know! A limo!**

**I was wearing a strapless red dress that ended just above my knees.**

**And my hair, well I had dyed it black. (a/n so when they film camp rock she'll have black hair.) I had also curled it so it looked gorgeous.**

"**You don't look too bad yourself." I said.**

**He was wearing a red dress shirt and black dress pants.**

**He had his hair where his bangs curved kind of. (a/n like in the first camp rock)**

"**I know." He said.**

"**Cocky much?"**

"**Very."**

…

**He took me to a very expensive restaurant .**

**Our date was spent teasing and giggling and just talking.**

**I missed just talking.**

**Afterward we rode the limo back.**

**We were not even halfway there when it broke down.**

"**crap." Shane said.**

"**I think it's romantic." I said.**

**He gave me a confused look. **

"**Well it's raining. I've always wanted to dance in the rain."**

**So that's how we ended up outside. Me twirling around with shane holding me by my waist.**

**It was perfect in everyway.**

**But, knowing me, life won't stay perfect for too long.**

**Something bad is bound to happen soon.**

_I hoped you liked it. I didn't want to waste time with them just talking so I skipped it until after._

_I hope it did you guys justice. _

_REMEMBER TO REVIEW TO THANK MY MOM FOR LETTING ME USE HER LAPTOP!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Ok so I realize that the last chapter totally sucked for the date but it was on my mom's laptop and I thought she might look at it so I couldn't write what I had originally planned to but I hope this chapter makes up for it. Also I realized that Shane was supposed to sing his song so I'll have him sing it in this one._

_Again sorry for the suckiness_

**Don't Forget**

**Chapter 16**

**Mitchie's POV**

**The date was amazing.**

**Shane was so sweet about dancing in the rain.**

**We even kissed.**

**It was my dream fantasy.**

**Now we're walking up the driveway.**

**Shane opened the door for me.**

**Did I say sweet?**

"**SURPRISE!" I heard everyone yell.**

**A surprise party? For me?**

"**What's all this?" I asked, bewildered.**

"**For you." Shane said.**

**I smiled up at him.**

**Sweet, like I said already.**

"**Thank you guys!" I yelled.**

**Me and Shane went around thanking people and talking.**

**Suddenly Shane left.**

**I turned and saw him on the stage they set up.**

"**Okay guys." Shane said.**

"**Nate and Jason are going to help me sing one of the songs I wrote for the birthday girl, Mitchie." He said looking at me.**

**(shane **_**nate **__Jason _**all**_)_

**I've been stopping at green lights,  
Got lost on my way home,  
I'm sleep walking at night,  
I put my shirt on inside out,**

**Umbrella in the sun,  
My head up in the clouds,  
My friends just laugh at me,  
There's only one thing it could be**

**I've come down with love  
Got bit by the bug  
I'm sick and I feel confused  
I know it's true**

**I've come down with love  
I can't get enough  
I wont break this fever  
I need her I'm bit by the bug**

**I've come down with love  
I've come down with love**

**You got me trippin' on my feet  
My mind starts racing  
And my heart forgets beat  
When you start to walk my way**

_**I forget where I am  
Can't find a word to say**_**  
**_**My friends just laugh at me  
There's no cure for this disease**_

**I've come down with love  
Got bit by the bug  
I'm sick and I feel confused  
I know it's true**

**I've come down with love  
I can't get enough  
I wont break this fever  
I need her I'm bit by the bug**

**I've come down with love  
I've come down with love**

**Don't need a shot  
Don't need a doctor  
They can't make me ok  
It's up to you**

_Give me an answer  
Because I'm trying just to see you  
Only want to feel you  
Dyin' just to hear you say_

**I've come down with love  
Got bit by the bug  
I'm sick and I feel confused  
I know it's true**

**I've come down with love  
Got bit by the bug  
I'm sick and I feel confused  
I know it's true**

**I've come down with love  
I can't get enough  
I'm sick and I feel confused  
I know it's true**

**I've come down with love  
Got bit by the bug  
I wont break this fever  
I need her I'm bit by the bug**

**I've come down with love  
**_**I've come down with love**_**  
**_I've come down with love_**  
I've come down with love  
****We've come down with love**

"**To Mitchie!" Shane said.**

**Everyone cheered.**

**Shane came over and wiped my cheek.**

**I didn't even realize I was crying.**

"**Did you like it?" he asked.**

**I nodded. "I loved it."**

"**Good cause I have another one for you."**

"**Really?" I asked.**

"**yep. I'm gonna go. I hope you like it."**

**He walked up to the stage.**

"**Hey again guys. I'm gonna sing another song for Mitchie by myself this time. I wrote this song when we had a fight at camp rock," I remember. When he found out I was the chef's daughter. "and I thought I had lost her. I love you Mitchie."**

'**I love you too' I mouthed back.**

**I smiled as he started. **

**I guess this time you're really leaving  
I heard your suitcase say goodbye  
And as my broken heart lies bleeding  
You say true love it's suicide**

**You say you're cried a thousand rivers  
And now you're swimming for the shore  
You left me drowning in my tears  
And you won't save me anymore**

**Now I'm praying to God you'll give me one more chance, girl**

**I'll be there for you  
These five words I swear to you  
When you breathe I want to be the air for you  
I'll be there for you  
I'd live and I'd die for you  
Steal the sun from the sky for you  
Words can't say what a love can do  
I'll be there for you**

**I know you know we've had some good times  
Now they have their own hiding place  
I can promise you tomorrow  
But I can't buy back yesterday**

**And Baby you know my hands are dirty  
But I wanted to be your valentine  
I'll be the water when you get thirsty, baby  
When you get drunk, I'll be the wine**

**I'll be there for you  
These five words I swear to you  
When you breathe I want to be the air for you  
I'll be there for you  
I'd live and I'd die for you  
Steal the sun from the sky for you  
Words can't say what a love can do  
I'll be there for you**

**And I wasn't there when you were happy  
I wasn't there when you were down  
I didn't mean to miss your birthday, baby  
I wish I'd seen you blow those candles out**

**I'll be there for you  
These five words I swear to you  
When you breathe I want to be the air for you  
I'll be there for you  
I'd live and I'd die for you  
Steal the sun from the sky for you  
Words can't say what a love can do  
I'll be there for you….**

**I was really bawling at the end. He really loves me.**

…

**The party was now over and Shane said he had another gift for me.**

**We were sitting on my bed.**

**He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box.**

**He handed it to me.**

"**What is it?" I asked, dumbly.**

"**just open it."**

**I did as told and gasped.**

**The ring was beautiful even if it was just plain.**

**It was my favorite color, a light sky blue, and said Shane + Mitchie= forever written on it.**

"**It's beautiful. What is it?" I asked.**

"**It's a promise ring. It means I promise to marry you someday."**

_Haha I'm leaving it at that. Also if you want to know the names of the songs in this chapter they're Come Down With Love by All Star Weekend and I'll Be There For You by Bon Jovi._

_I hope you enjoyed it. __ and sorry for the late update. I was buzy wif stuff u don't need to know._


	17. Chapter 17

_Okay guys SO sorry for not updating. I was super busy with homework and enemies and my birthday was nov. 11__th__ !_

_I am now officially 12 years old._

_So anyway I'm skipping some time here and they're working on the movie. I want to get a little out on that. _

_So here's the chappie! Sorry for the EXTREME shortness_

**Don't Forget**

**Chapter 17**

**Mitchie's POV**

**It's been a month since my birthday and I accepted Shane's ring.**

**We just started filming yesterday and it's AMAZING!**

**Us girls (me, Ella, Caitlyn, and Tess) all share a trailer and the guys share one too. We're having a fun time filming.**

**When we're off set the camera people let us use their cameras to film us all goofing off and we take pics of ourselves too.**

**We are now filming the scenes between me and Shane. We're doing those scenes first and then the rest.**

**Jason and Ella are happy together. So are Caitlyn and Nate. Peggy is dating Barron. And Tess has her eye on someone too.**

**And me and Shane… we're happy, too.**

**Too bad I didn't know our happiness was limited.**

_Okay this chapter sucks I know I'm so SORRY for the wait and the shortness. But I don't like writing fillers and this one is a filler so that's why it's short. Next chapter will be better I promise. _

_BAD NEWS:_

_There are only about 3 more chapters left. So sad BUT there will be a sequel after I finish You Belong With Me._


	18. Author's Note PLEASE READ!

_PLEASE READ THE A/N!_

_Hey, SORRY for no chapter but I will update soon. Promise! I didn't know how what words to use to start this chapter. _

_Anyway, I've also been writing on wattpad . com. _

_Could you guys do me a huge favor and go to wattpad . com and look me up. My username is TheW31rDReeTArD please read and vote and comment on my stories. Thx guys! Also if you do comment on them could you say you're from fanfiction? Thx!_


	19. Chapter 18

_Okay, so no I am NOT dead. I've been busy and writing on wattpad. Anyway, I got an early Christmas present! My parents got me and my brother a puppy! A girl Australian shepherd. Her name is Callie. It's pronounced ally with a 'c'._

_Please go to w a t t p a d . c o m (no spaces) and look up the author The W31rDReeTArD and read my stories _

**Don't Forget**

**Chapter 18**

**Caitlyn's POV**

"**This is my boyfriend, Josh." Sierra said, pointing to a guy next to her. He had brown hair with brown eyes. Not bad.**

**We were sitting at lunch in school. We're taking a break from filming for a few weeks to go to school.**

"**Congratulations!" Mitchie shrieked, jumping up to hug Sierra.**

"**Jeez Mitchie! It's not like she's getting married." I mumbled under my breath.**

**She glared at me. "It's still exciting." She said.**

**I just rolled my eyes.**

"**Anyway," Sierra said. "Josh, these are my friends Mitchie, Caitlyn, Ella, Tess, and Nate. Nate's from Connect 3. Mitchie dates Shane and Ella dates Jason. Nate dates Caitlyn."**

"**Hi Josh." I said. "Welcome to the retarded table."**

**The whole table glared at me. "We're not retards." They all said.**

**I smirked. "I know. I was talking about curly over there." I pointed to Nate.**

**He mock pouted. "I was born this way!" he said.**

**I rolled my eyes.**

**Suddenly Bitch Britney walked up to the table.**

"**Mitchie, I need to talk to you." She said.**

"**Well too bad. Guess you're going to die then. Seeing as how you need to talk but you're not going to." I told her. "And then we all go to your grave and dance around it laughing."**

**She glared at me. "Is your name Mitchie?"**

"**Well, how do you know it's not?"**

"**Whatever." She said. "Mitchie?" she asked, glancing over at Mitchie.**

"**It's fine Caitlyn." Mitchie assured me.**

**I sighed, but nonetheless let her go.**

**It was silent at the table.**

**Finally, after 5 minutes, I couldn't take it anymore. I picked up a fry from my tray and flicked it at Nate with my fork. It landed right it in his hair.**

**Everyone busted out laughing.**

"**What?" Nate asked, completely oblivious.**

"**Fry- hair- hahaha." I said, or tried to say.**

**He reached up to his hair and pulled out the fry.**

"**Oh so that's how it's gonna be?" he asked.**

**He got up from the table and came right next to me. He pulled out a ketchup packet and started drawing on my arm with ketchup.**

**I kept giggling and didn't care what he was writing.**

**Suddenly Mitchie came back. She had a frown on her face and looked deep in thought.**

"**You okay, Mitch?" I asked her.**

**She nodded. Then she looked at my arm and cracked up laughing.**

"**What?" I asked, confused.**

**I looked down at my arm and saw what she was laughing at.**

**On my right arm, in ketchup, Nate had written 'Nate the Great wuz here ;)'.**

**I busted out laughing as well and looked at Nate and cracked up again.**

**No wonder I loved him.**

**Mitchie's POV**

**I couldn't believe how right Britney was.**

**FLASHBACK**

**I trailed behind Britney and she led us into the empty hallway.**

"**You're holding him back Mitchie." She said.**

**I looked at her, confused. "What?"**

"**You're holding Shane back. He's an international rockstar and you? You're just some small town girl who got lucky." She said.**

"**What are you saying?"**

"**I'm saying that you don't deserve Shane. And he doesn't deserve someone like you. He deserves a girl who can satisfy him."**

**I nodded to her and walked back to the table.**

**END FLASHBACK**

**You know what the worst part was about Britney's talk?**

**It's that she was right.**

**I don't deserve Shane Gray.**

_Hope you liked the chapter._

_Again please look me up on wattpad. Username at top. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^_


	20. Chapter 19

_SORRY! I'm sorry for the wait but Christmas is BUSY! Merry late Christmas (real late!) and happy late new year! I kinda miss 2010. Okay so PLEASE read!_

_Go to wattpad . com and look up TheW31rDReeTArD and read my stories please! I'm not very popular on there so it'd help. :]_

_And SAD NEWS! There is only one more chapter after this which I will post after I post this one _

_It was fun!_

**Don't Forget**

**Mitchie's POV**

**I trudged through school, not even bothering to **_**pretend **_**to listen. The realization I discovered at lunch made me lose my will to do anything.**

**I had to break up with Shane. I didn't want to. But I know that he deserves better. **

**We all rode the bus home and I knew it was coming soon.**

"**Mitch." Shane said, taking me in his arms. I pulled back. It made me feel quilty.**

"**I need to talk to you." I said quietly.**

**A look of confusion, rejection, and worry crossed his features.**

**I took his hand, ignoring the usual sparks- even **_**they **_**made me feel quilty- and led him to my room.**

**I shut the door and sat him down on my bed, standing in front of him.**

"**I had a talk with Britney today." I started quietly.**

"**Britney?" he screeched.**

"**She brought up something. Something that I know is right."**

"**What could **_**Britney **_**possibly be right about?"**

"**She… she said that we should break up-"**

**He cut me off, "And you think she's right?"**

"**No." I started, quietly again. "Not about that. But about me not deserving you."**

"**You totally deserve me, Mitch. I swear."**

**I know it shouldn't, but when he said that, it made my heart beat faster.**

"**No I don't, Shane. I don't. And you don't deserve some… some… some **_**loser **_**like me. I'm sorry, Shane. But it's over." I told him, not looking him in the eye.**

"**Then look me in the eye Mitchie! Tell me it's over!" He yelled at me. I could tell from the volume of his voice that he had stood up.**

"**I can't!" I yelled back.**

"**And why not?"**

"**Because I love you, Shane." I told him quietly, looking him in the eye, tears now streaming down my face. "But I have to do this."**

**I heard him breathe in deeply. "So it's over." He asked, well more like said.**

**I nodded, looking down. "I'm sorry Shane. But I'll always love you."**

"**I'll always love you too Mitch." He spoke quietly now too.**

"**I have to leave now." he suddenly said.**

"**W-why?" I stuttered.**

"**Because when I see you smile and know that it is not for me, that is when I will miss you the most." He said.**

**And then he was gone.**

_SAD _

_Next and last part will be up in like half an hour though __ so that's good I guess._

_SEQUEL DETAILS WILL BE POSTED AFTER THE LAST CHAPTER _


	21. Chapter 20

_PLEASE READ!_

_so it's the LAST chapter __ sequel details are next :]_

_and this is definitely short but it's the best I can do. _

**Don't Forget**

**Chapter 20**

**Mitchie's POV**

**5 MONTHS LATER (long time I know. And it's March jsyk)**

**Shane, Nate, and Jason left later that night. We wrapped up filming for Camp Rock. It was a fun experience. But seeing Shane…. well I can't describe that.**

**Graduation is in 2 months and I can't wait.**

**I'm at home now, sitting on the couch, watching tv. Mom and Dad are gone for the weekend. So it's just me.**

**Caitlyn is out with Sierra and Ella.**

**I haven't been much of my usual self since the breakup- that I caused (I mentally winced at that) - with Shane. But I've been getting back to normal. Well, as close as normal that I can get to without Shane.**

**So I was sitting on the couch, watching re-runs of Friends, eating popcorn, when the doorbell rang. **

**I sprang up, spilling my popcorn on the way, and ran to the door, sliding across the floor in my socks, stopping in front of the door.**

**I ran mostly because I was being deprived of talking to people other than my parents, Cait, Sierra, and Ella.**

**I put my hand on the knob and pulled the door open.**

**My eyes widened.**

"**Shane….."**

_**READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

_Hehe I'm evil _

_But sequel details!_

_Sequel will be posted after I work a little on You Belong With Me._

_Here's the sequel trailer._

_Its Not Too Late sequel to Don't Forget_

_**Mitchie and Shane broke up. But can they stay that way?**_

"_**Shane! Why are you doing this to me?"**_

"_**Because I love you! And I know you love me too."**_

_**And what about when Mitchie's ex, Cody, comes back?**_

"_**Get away from me Cody!"**_

"_**Not until I get what I want."**_

_**Can Shane protect her, even while away on Connect 3 tour?**_

_**And what about the others?**_

_**Nate and Caity**_

"_**Caitlyn, we've known each other for a while, and we're totally in love so-"**_

"_**Are you gay? What guy says totally?"**_

"_**God! You're annoying as hell! But will you marry me?"**_

_**Ella and Jason**_

"_**Come on Jason! Why are you so clueless?"**_

"_**Clueless to what?"**_

"_**That I want to marry you!"**_

_**Stay tuned to find out what happens in Its Not Too Late**_

_**The sequel to Don't Forget.**_

_**REVIEW **____** 3**_


	22. Sequel is up!

Okay guys! The sequel is up! It's called It's Not Too Late. So check that out and read the authors notes, kay? :)


End file.
